In darkness Am i?
by MakTD
Summary: The team is kidnapped and are forced to give answers to Janes whereabouts, but only one person actually knows the answer.
1. Treacherous Alliance

"Pick up the DAMN phone and call her right now!"

"Outta the question!" Agent Edgar Reade spat through bloodied teeth. He could barely catch his breath as he shot daggers to his abuser. Blood spilled from his mouth and onto his grey t-shirt. What the fuck was he doing there?

"Oh yeah? We've got a tough one."One of the sandstorm members chuckled as he pulled out a laptop. He was gonna see where this agents loyalties lied.

Reade could barely see through his swollen eye. He noticed That there was a sharp pulsing in his duct while He tried to examine the room where they kept him. Nothing was there save for the chair he occupied and bland beige walls. Keeping his eyes from shutting became a task, sleep threatened to take over but he couldn't allow it. He recalled being taken a few hours ago on the way to his car. Why didn't he just look over his shoulder. That would have easily bought him enough time to pull out his pistol and POW he would have never been there. Ever since he arrived the beatings continued yet, He refused to give up his teams' where a bouts. Well, his former team but still once a team always a team.

"You ...don't need ...her here. You have me!" He struggled to find these words his brain was dazed. He took several blows to the head and he was pretty sure that he was suffering from a concussion. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried not to pass out. The sandstorm guy who's still hadn't identified himself spoke but Reade couldn't hear the words over the ringing in his ears. Sweat rolled down his face stinging his eyes while he concentrated on making a description of them in his mind. The last thing he wanted was Zapata to be in the same room as these...these Terrorists! The FBI agent peered down at the laptop screen.

At first glance he couldn't make out the image everything appeared to be moving too fast like a child speeding downhill on A bike. He forced himself to focus in on the screen and he could see an unmistakable blonde with a gun pointed towards her head. Patterson! Reade was infuriated by the appearance of her. Her eyes seemed sunken as if she hadn't slept in days. Her clothes showed signs of being pushed around. And from the looks of it she appeared to be begging. Her body language was all wrong she didn't come across as the vibrant techie he once knew.

"Let her go!" He struggled against the metal restraints that were too tight on his limbs. "One phone call to Agent Zapata and you've got yourself a deal."

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving! You don't have to kick me out on my ass." Tasha joked to her favorite bartender at the local bar. She always gave him hell but he knew it came from a good place. "You know the rules, two drinks and you're out" his thick New York accent danced around his words with a slight threat. He knew what she did for a living and never wanted her to get into trouble. " yeah yeah yeah" Zapata mumbled as she reached into her wallet to pay the bill. She knew if she stayed any longer he would have someone escort her home and she really didn't feel like being bothered. "Look Tasha, you've been coming here a lot lately. I don't wanna see you get messed up again" the bartender tried to have a heart to heart. He felt like a therapist to some of his regulars. If only they paid him as much as a therapist. Tasha knew exactly what he meant by 'messed up' he meant deep in debt with gambling.

"I just love seeing your handsome face, is that such a problem?" The FBI agent asked mockingly looking up from underneath her eyes with a slight tilt of her head as she always did when she used sarcasm. It had been two years since she felt whole. Two years since she was able to spill her heart out with nothing but truths and comfort. Two years since she had a real friend. She was already 'messed up.' All of that friendship stuff ended with Quantico. Kudos to Reade and his stupid transfer. After that nothing seemed the same. Her work life seemed as though she was living the same day over and over again. Although she ran her own team, everyone there was a bunch of squares; all too afraid to bend the rules a little. Whatever happened to the old saying ' trust your gut' Ugh. And home life? Forget it. all she ever did was catch up on sleep or hang out at the bar.

"You better get outta here before I let the cops know they've got an inebriated officer on their hands"

"Special Agent" Tasha corrected him

"Whatever" he waved her off as she opened the door to leave.

Although it was night out, the weather was warm and the light breeze was perfect for the black leather jacket that she wore. Her apartment was just a few blocks away so she had no problem with walking. She actually preferred it to clear her mind. Lately she felt as if she was going 100 miles per hour never stopping to enjoy the scenery. As she approached her apartment her cell rang: An unknown number. Hmm

"Hello?" Zapata questioned

"Tasha?"

"Reade?" Zapata's stomach dropped she hadn't heard his voice in months. After his transfer he tried to make himself disappear, only seldomly calling her to let her know that he was okay.

"Yes." He sounded on he verge of tears.

"You okay?" She still recognized when he was in trouble although he tried to hide it a lot.

"I..."

"What? What's wrong did something happen? Tasha heard rumbling though the phone and then a grunt.

"Reade? Are you okay? What's happening?"

"Tasha, listen" His voice sounded too loud

"What? Say what you need to say" Zapata grew frustrated as she tucked her hair behind her ear . She could hear her heart pounding inside of her ears. Something was wrong. She had seen him at his lowest point. Even Nurtured and cared for him through it. This sounded like one of those moments.

"Look, I" he breathed " I need to talk to you can you meet me on 45th street at the"

"Xi'ans" Zapata cut him off. They always had late night Chinese runs at Xi'ans. "Sure she finished I'm not too far from there I'll head over now."

"Alright and Tasha?" Reade started. He sounded a bit mumbled.

"Yeah?" She asked curious to find out what lasting words he had to say.

"I..." the line went dead

The FBI agent looked down at her phone to see if she had lost signal . Full bars.

She hurried to get to 45th street. The click clack of her black ankle boots hitting the pavement was the only sound she could make out. What could possibly be wrong with him? Could it be the tapes again? Was he using drugs? The possibilities were endless. As she rounded the corner she noticed a tall dark figure standing in front of the restaurant. "Reade!" Tasha all but screamed. She half doubted that he would actually show up, but now that she physically saw him in front of her all of the good memories flooded back. She sped up to a jog to meet him there. He moved slowly towards her. Like he wasn't too excited to see her. She could barely see his face with all of the shadows casting over.

"How are you!" She reached up to give him a hug and he winced away. "Sssll" he inched away a bit "not too tight" he mumbled.

He held his head down in sorrow afraid to meet her gaze.

"What's going on?" She asked pushing him toward the light of the store. "You had me freaking the hell-" Reade lifted his head and met her eyes. "WHAT in the hell happened to your face?" Tasha all but yelled. His eye was swollen shut revealing shades of purple, his bottom lip was bulging with a scratch on the center of it, and his nose seemed as if it was broken. "Who did this to you?" She asked standing on her tippy toes for a better look.

"I'm sorry." Reade simply stated with a dead look in his eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You're confusing me. Just talk to me." She pleaded grabbing his hands. His puppy dog eyes glanced directly behind her.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

*Chick-chack* the unmistakable sound of a gun right at the back of her head. Tasha's heart lurched, as she felt the pressure of the gun hard on the back of her skull. Too shocked to look away from Reade's big brown eyes, she squeezed tighter on his hands as her eyes filled with tears.

"Reade?" Her voice trembled with confusion. Did he really set her up?

"I'm sorry" he said again. And with that the but of the gun slammed against Tasha's head causing her to fall forward onto Reade"s torso.

"Not so tough now huh?" Sandstorm asked as they dragged Zapata into the back of a van.


	2. Bloodstained Sacrifices

24 hours Before

"Come on don't tell me they didn't teach you how to do this at-wait what school did you attend?" The usually up beat blonde barked at one of her trainees. It had been a terribly long day and she thought she was getting 'very experienced' pupils this one couldn't even update her complex (but quite simple if you took notes and paid a little attention) new system.

"Umm Harvard?" the trainee managed to spit out. Patterson scared him a little but for the most part she was a cool boss. His shoulders slumped pulling down on his slim frame as he crossed the room to try, once again, to update 'the hive' Patterson liked to call it. She was testing him and he knew it. The very first day he arrived at the precinct Patterson walked up and down the line of all the other soon to be specialists like the sergeant she was. 'I expect nothing but the best from you guys because I promise you that I will give you 150% of me. Don't let me down."

"Harvard? Oh boy. You better start catching up. This is where the hard stuff kicks in." She chuckled as she tapped him on his shoulders and walked away to help another trainee. If he could just figure out a way to reboot the system he could examine all it's qualities and show her that he's worth her time.

"Alright guys" Patterson yelled out into the busy room catching the eye of her pupils. "I'm going to take a little break, which is quite rare for me so don't get used to it 'Kay ?" She said with a wink and a slight joke on her tongue. "When I get back I expect the system to be updated." she shot an eye towards him. She expected more from him because she saw a little bit of herself when watching him work. He would achieve great things one day. "Oh, and no playing dungeons and dragons while I'm gone either" she added "I see everything" whispering this time. After leaving her impression on the room she made her exit.

While walking towards the bathroom she received a text from an anonymous number and smiled. Jane!

I'M FINE PATTERSON, REALLY

P: You sure?

Yes, everything's good here

P: okay I'll back off...for now ;)

Thanks for always checking on me

P: You got it

Patterson made her way inside of the bathroom. She thought about her old team and how they could always predict each other's next move. She wondered if she would ever find another kinship like theirs. After everyone split she highly doubted. The tracker that the FBI implanted into Jane came in handy after she took off leaving everyone in the dark. Kurt was hurt most of all. His fiancé, his other half, just gone. She randomly vanished only leaving behind a short video stating not to come looking for her. The first thing Kurt did was go to Patterson begging to track her down, but after watching the clip and witnessing the pure emotion pouring from this tattooed woman she couldn't bring herself to. Jane basically begged for some time alone. She needed to get her head straight Patterson argued with Kurt. She told him to put Jane's needs ahead of his own and him being the understanding man that he is; he obeyed. Patterson only hoped to find a love like theirs In the future.

In the midst of washing her hands she heard the door to the bathroom open and close, she didn't bother to look up because many people used this bathroom. It was tucked away in the back of the building so some people came there for peace and quiet. That was until she felt someone directly behind her. The techie looked into the mirror to find a brunette woman clad in office attire breathing down her neck.

"Hi?" Patterson said confused. The woman, a paradox to herself, seemed out of place.

"Hi!" The brunette spoke, her voice sounded way too phony. "Patterson right?" She asked with a smile on her face. Her red lipstick appeared almost too perfect.

"Yeah?" Patterson answered grabbing a paper towel and tossing it in the trash as she stared in the mirror with her back towards the woman.

"Then I'm under strict instructions to do this" The mysterious woman grabbed Patterson by her hair and slammed her head against the mirror. The blonde felt thick blood drip down her forehead and onto her lip.

"S-ss-sandstormmm sennnds their wi-shesss" She felt as if everything was going in slow motion. Her brain was stunned. Her face felt lack and her mouth hung open inviting the blood to trail down onto her lights on the ceiling, although dull, became painfully bright as she blinked slowly barely perceiving motions. FBI instincts clicked in and the agent reached for her pistol, but the radical held her arm in place. Unexpectedly, Patterson felt a stab in her neck and everything went dark.

Later That Day

"I'm telling you! There's no device! I haven't been in contact with Jane in over two Years" The FBI agent couldn't scream anymore her voice grew horse with every answer they forced her to give. Although this was a lie she had to tell herself this was the truth because of loyalty. Jane would do the same for her plus more. Tears, sweat, and water soaked her entire being until that was all she knew. Question. Answer. Water board. Question. Answer. Water board. Repeat until you have found Jane Doe. She didn't know how long she could hold her breath anymore. How long had she been there? Hours? Days? Weeks? Her brain felt disheveled. She couldn't think properly and the chlorine burned her eyes and GOD DAMN IT! She had had enough of this. "Look if you're gonna kill me then do it!" Patterson jerked on the chains that constrained her to the floor and couldn't stop herself from shivering as she looked into the eyes of her captors.

Besides the woman who attacked her in the bathroom there was only one other person there and it was clear that he was only there for muscle.

"Oh, we're not going to kill you...at least not yet" the woman snickered making use of the shadows that danced about her jawline. "but there are much more fun things to do than get rid of you" And with that the man dunked Patterson's face back into the ice cold water for what seemed like eternity. Patterson watched the air bubbles form inside the water and felt the painful lurching inside her chest. Her body was drowning. This was it. She was gonna die there.

"Pull her out" the lady yelled

The techie let out a heartbreaking cry and she struggled to catch her breath. She could feel her heart pounding through her temples. Her chest felt as though someone was sitting on it.

"Move her hair let me see her face."

Paterson couldn't keep her eyes open so the lady gripped her chin with aching force and shook her head like a child.

"Look at me!"

Still coughing Patterson opened her eyes.

"We are going to round up every single agent that worked on Remys' case until we get what we're looking for."

Patterson now had control of her breathing. "Leave them out of this." She pleaded. She imagined her teams faces and couldn't bare to see them in pain.

With a nod of the woman's head the other perpetrator placed a gun to Patterson's head. She could see a red light flash in the corner of her eye.

"Smile for the camera, Agent Reade says hello"


	3. Undisclosed Confessions

Heavy pounding at the back of her skull was the first feeling that her brain recognized as she struggled to open her eyes. The bright lights were extremely too painful for her pupils to properly dilate and the tiled floor she was sprawled onto was too cold on her bare arms. Agent Zapata closed her eyes again when the pain in her head became all too much. Maybe if she stayed as still as possible she wouldn't feel as though she was going to throw up. She laid there on her side facing the white wall willing the pain to go away. A few minutes went by and the pounding in her head slowed to just an ache and she could finally open her eyes again without feeling nauseous. Glancing down at her body, She took in her appearance for the first time. No shoes, socks, nor jacket. All she wore now was a white camisole and blue jeans. Tasha squinted as she began pushing herself to a sitting position. There was another ache in her side that she hadn't noticed forcing her back down on her back. She stared at the wall in front of her trying to get her thoughts together. How did she get there

'Get out of here before I tell the cops they have an inebriated officer on their hands.'

'Special agent'

'Reade?'

'Meet me on 45th at the'

'Xians'

'Who did this to you?'

*Chick Chack*

'I'm sorry'

All of the nights events flooded back into her mind. How could Reade do this to her? What had he gotten her into. She sat on her knees as tears flowed down her face.

"Suck it up." She said to herself out loud in Spanish. She always reverted back to her first language when she was scared. "Find a way out of here" she whispered to herself beginning to stand. She turned around ready to tear the entire room apart, but directly behind her at the other side of the room stood a man: About 6'4 250 pounds. He was a paradox to the all white room in his black leather jacket and black jeans. She could see his chest rising and falling from where she stood and her breath caught in her throat. He was going to kill her. She was frozen in place as his eyes burned into hers with hatred. Her fingers twitched at her sides from her anxiousness because she was in no shape to fight this humungous man. Hell even on her best days she couldn't take him. Although she was good at hand to hand combat, she knew her limitations.

Agent Zapata peered to her right trying to find anything that she could use to defend herself. Her heart rate sped up when she realized that the room was void of any objects save for herself and the man that looked like a dog on leash ready to attack. The room didn't even have windows and if it had a door it blended in perfectly with the bright all white room.

Cold sweat dripped from her forehead as she swallowed and gazed directly into the dark brown eyes at the other end of the room. Maybe he was just there to scare her. Just then she glanced back at him and noticed he had something in his hand but she couldn't make out what it was. Tasha started to back up against the wall she was in the middle of having a panic attack. This man looked as though he could crush a car with his bare hands. She peered to her left nothing. Peered to her right nothing. The all white started to feel like a huge body of water waiting to swallow her whole.

"There's no way out." The man mumbled as he took off towards her. Zapata ran to the left to what she kind of thought was a door but no less than a second he was on her. He pushed her towards the wall making her already sore head collide with the cement. She winced but wasted no time pummeling him with her fists. Face shots, body shots, even attempted crotch kicks went unfazed. His hand was around her neck and he began to squeeze lightly. Just a simple warning for her to stop her useless defense attempts.

She continued to flail every which way trying to loosen his grip on her neck. All of a sudden, she felt a jolt to her abdomen and her body went into shock. When he decided to let her go she fell limp and gasped as all of the air had gone from her lungs. Zapata glanced up to see what looked like a cattle prod on steroids in the mans hand. He smirked as a woman's voice came into the room from a speaker on the ceiling.

"If you have any information on Remy's whereabouts now would be the perfect time to speak up" the voice sounded as if it was smiling.

"I haven't heard from Jane in 2 years!" Zapata moved as if she was about to stand and felt the shocking volts again this time in her neck. She fell back towards the floor making the most pathetic whimpering sounds. It felt as if a million tiny needles were being dragged back and forth along her jugular.

"Enough with the lies" the man whispered into her ear as he picked her up by her hair so that she was now standing. Zapata bit her lip trying not to scream out in pain as she reached up towards his hands which had a strong grip on her brown locks. "Sto-op" it came out like a younger sibling being teased and Zapata hated herself.

"I can do this all day" he smirked. Zapata was too caught up in her own pain to pay much attention to whatever he was saying she clutched at her throat trying to catch her breath.

"PROCEED"

The man gave the agent two more zaps this time in the stomach. Zapata let out an ear piercing scream and fell back down to the floor clenching her abdomen.

"Stay here until she talks" the voice announced

"Please! Just let her go! She's telling the truth! The only thing we know is that Jane left Kurt a tape saying something about needing to clear her head; said not to look for her. Patterson told us to back off so we did! Just please. Please! Let her go" Agent Reade begged as he witnessed Tasha being tortured on camera.

"That's not good enough. You'll just have to do better."


End file.
